


Agrippa and Octavian's roadtrip

by orphan_account



Category: Ancient History RPF, Cicero's Car Lot, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Modern AU, More Character's will be added, Very OOC, Weird Plot Shit, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Agrippa and Octavian go on a roadtrip from Rome to Palermo, and on their way they will meet several people and act as the boyfriends they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agrippa and Octavian's roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my english and my characterisation. Actually, don't read this.

“Do you have everything?” asked Agrippa, leaning on the red Fiat 500L, which backsite and boot were full of bags suitcases.

Octavian checked the list he had made with everything he had to get into the car and saw everything was in. “Yes”.

“Do you have your ID? And the keys? The phone?”

“Yeah, yeah” he waved a hand to the air and sat on the passenger seat, chewing gum. Agrippa sighed because Octavian didn't have his ID, he had it.

They had been friends since they were children, they became  _a thing_  when they were teenagers, and finally moved in together when college started, with the excuse of sharing a flat and share expenses. Everyday, Agrippa had taken care of Octavian. It felt like an instinct. On the other hand, Octavian felt like only Agrippa understood him, that he wasn't another empty spoiled brat with rich family. Apart of his partner, he could be considered his only friend – along with Maecenas, of course.

Somehow, they managed to leave the city of Rome and its  _dangerous_  traffic after half an hour driving. The day was clear and when the light that was coming through the window became too much for Octavian he wore sunglasses. He was wearing shorts and a white shirt, while Agrippa wore a long-sleeved grey t-shirt and jeans.

“Turn the air conditioning on?”

“It's not hot yet, wait until we are on the highway.”

“It is hot, it's your fault, Marcus”

Agrippa never got used to Octavian's flattery. He heard him praising every one of his contacts all the time and as Octavian confessed, it was all fake. He didn't lie to him when he called him 'hot' or 'my saviour' or shit like that. But he didn't have enough confidence to believe them. They complimented each other, you could say.

The landscape started becoming more dry and golden – they were driving south – and they stopped to Pee. Agrippa hid behind a three and Octavian captured the moment, taking a picture and tweeting it.

 

“Don't take photos! And give me a paper hanky”

“Do you want me to clean it for you too?”

Agrippa rolled his eyes.

They got into the car.

“Your music taste is horrible, didn't you know it?”

“Actually, I borrowed this CD from Horace”

“Since when do you talk to Horace?”

Agrippa shrugged and Octavian laid his head on his shoulder. “You should be social more often”

* * *

Two hours and half later, they arrived to Naples and stayed at an hotel called Hotel Miramare, infront of the sea. Agrippa light up a cigarette in the balcony while Octavian took a shower. Eventually, Octavian finished – one hour later! - and Agrippa had fallen asleep on the huge bed.

"Let's take a walk before dinner"

Agrippa opened his eyes and grinned. "Dry yourself first"

"Help me with my back"

Octavian took the bath robe off and Agrippa started rubbing the towell across the back full of freckles of Octavian. He had counted them many times. Twenty one. He kissed the shoulder and the back of his neck. "I rather stay in the room, Gaius"

The blond widened his eyes at the sound of his first name but didn't say anything. He was feeling benevolent that night and consented to stay in the hotel. He nodded and turned back to kiss Agrippa, who was on his knees on the bed. He approached his lips to his and gasped.  _He needed to be the one kissed_. Just as the longing became unbearable, Octavian lips kissed Agrippa's, who just stared. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through his body. Agrippa put his arms around Octavian's waist as he lost herself in the taste of toothpaste and the smell of lavender, pushing his body down to the mattress when Octavian bit his lip.

"Aren't your tired?" Octavian chuckled, seeing his boyfriend taking off his pants in a rush.

"Not really"

"Lay on the bed, I refuse to be crushed by...all of that" he touched Agrippa's abs and pecs, laughing, as if it was funny. They exchanged positions quickly.

* * *

In the morning, as usual, Agrippa woke up first. He found his underwear and put it on before sitting on the balcony and smoking another cigarrette. Octavian didn't mind the light, he was sleeping like a log. His heavy-sleeping manners made him look really beautiful and serene. Agrippa took his expensive huge black camera out of the bag for the first time in the journey and made use of it. He took close-ups of his face and of his back. He had the white sheets tangled between his legs and that, in Agrippa's words, looked _poetic_. He wasn't a words man.

Click. Octavian opened his huge blue eyes and sit on the bed. "I know I like to be awake when I'm being photographed"

"I'm sorry. You looked like a cherub" he added.

"A sexy cherub?"

"Hmm"

"If they don't get to ten thousand notes on Tumblr I won't allow you to take any more photos. People **must** know me"

Agrippa believed that Octavian was allowing to take more photos of him but awake. He kept rolling on bed dramatically and making different poses but with an static face, looking like a marble statue thanks to the fair light that filtered through the the window. The sea was close and it was inspiring.

"You look beautiful"

* * *

When their car was approaching Salerno, Agrippa's phone started vibrating.

"Pick it, my hands are busy"

Octavian answered the phone and someone yelled from the other side. "HEY! AGRIPPA??!"

"He is driving and can't talk right now"

"Tell the mate I'm waiting we agreed to. Rush, I'm frying my balls under the sun" and he hanged up.

"Who was that?"

"We are sharing the car with a guy who contacted me and who is heading to Palermo too"

"Stop the car"

"Wait, Octavian, we-"

Agrippa stopped the car and Octavian jumped out of it and putting his hands on his head, he looked at Agrippa feeling outraged. "Why didn't you ask me if I wanted to share my car with a complete stranger on a romantic roadtrip. And by romantic I mean, the two of us. Is there something apart of smoke in your brain, Marcus?"

Agrippa received all the yelling with an apathetic face. He wasn't surprised by Octavian's reaction. Everything he did without consent was bad done.

"Answer, I beg you, you exhaust me"

"I wanted to pay my part of the travel because you paid everything-"

"I always pay for everything. What's the difference? It's not like you're a gigolo or something"

"Woh, woh, woh, stop with the fighting. Chill, bros" someone said. Octavian turned his head. A tall tanned guy wearing sunglasses and carrying a big bag was walking towards them with his hands up. He would have looked attractive to Octavian if not for the neon red tank top and the red booty shorts.

"Who, in the name of God, are you?"

The stranger reached his hand. "Mark Antony, and yours, darling?"

 

 


End file.
